Himmlische Eingebung
by SenceLess
Summary: Ranma wird es zuviel und will die Verlobung abblasen. Akane bekommt Besuch von einem himmlischen Wesen, welches ihr ein wenig Hilfe anbietet. RanmaAkane. OneShot


Jaja, Totgelaubte leben länger gg. Das ist ein älterer (und ich glaub, der längste) One-Shot von mir. Zumindest war der Anfang und der Mittelteil circa seit drei Jahren auf meinem Block gebannt. Heute hab ich das Ende geschrieben. Ich kann euch sagen: Das war 'ne Arbeit. Irgendwie hat mich die Muse verlassen, seitdem ich auf die Uni gehe. Tja, kann man nichts machen. Ach ja, bevor ich's vergiss, CmL hab ich natürlich noch nicht vergessen. Immerhin hab ich meine eigene Story in der Zwischenzeit ein oder zwei Mal gelesen, damit ich nicht alles vergesse. CmL werde ich noch beenden, bevor ich sterbe. Mehr kann ich euch an Auskunft leider nicht geben, da ich's selbst noch nicht weiß, wann ich wieder einmal mehr Zeit hab für meine FFs.

Also, viel Spass beim Lesen, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

_**Disclaimer: **_Ich habe „Ranma ½" nur ausgeliehen. Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Geschichte. Mir gehört lediglich die Idee für diesen One Shot.

_Geräusche  
_**Erinnerungen  
****Zeitangaben**

**Himmlische Eingebung**

Im kleinen Städtchen Nerima gibt es eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und wie in jedem kleinen Städtchen gibt es natürlich auch dort trotzdem kleine Eigenheiten, die typisch für Nerima sind und die jeder auch kennt. Touristen, die zum ersten Mal dort sind, werden staunen, was für die Einwohner ziemlich normal sein dürfte. Zum Beispiel ist es normal für dreiviertel der Bewohner mindestens eine Art von Kampfsport zu beherrschen und dass es deshalb auch hin und wieder einen kleinen Straßenkampf gibt, ist selbstverständlich. Aber ansonsten geht es dort ziemlich friedlich zu.

Ach, und wie könnte ich nur die ähm Berühmtheiten vergessen?

Beginnen wir zuerst mit der reichsten und durchgeknalltesten Familie. Na, wisst ihr schon, wen ich meine? Richtig, die Kunos. Tatewaki und Kodachi Kuno, deren Vater der Direktor der Furinkan High ist und deren Mutter vor einigen Jahren aus dem Leben geschieden ist.  
Der männliche Part des Geschwisterpaares ist ein begabter Kendoist, ist von Shakespeare besessen und ist in zwei Mädchen gleichzeitig verliebt. Zu seinem Pech und zum Leid der anderen versteht er leider kein Nein.  
Kodachi, ein Jahr jünger als ihr Bruder, aber dafür um einiges verrückter, liebt rhythmische Kampfgymnastik, einen jungen Mann und Leute und Tiere zu vergiften. Eines darf ich natürlich nicht vergessen, sie hat ein sehr eigenartiges Lachen.  
Kuno Senior liebt es seine Schüler zu schikanieren und zu ärgern. Im Grunde genommen hat er keinen Plan davon, wie man eine Schule führt, aber ist trotzdem mit Herz und Seele Direktor.

Genug von den Kunos, gehen wir weiter zu den Tendos. Ach, wer kennt sie nicht?  
Soun Tendo und seine drei unterschiedlichen Töchter.  
Kasumi Tendo, die Warmherzigkeit in Person, ist die Hausherrin und hält den Haushalt in Schuss. Sie ist die Älteste und nach langem Hin und Her mit Doktor Tofu leiert.  
Nabiki, die Zweitälteste, ist das Finanzgenie der Familie und verkauft sogar Fotos von ihrer jüngeren Schwester um an Geld ranzukommen. Durch ihre Finanzideen hält sie die halbe Stadt in ihren Händen. Auch wenn sie kalt und unantastbar erscheint, ist sie doch immer um ihre Familie besorgt.  
Und dann gibt es da noch Akane Tendo, die Temperamentvolle der drei Schwestern. Sie liebt den Kampfsport und ist die Erbin des Tendo-Dojos. Alle Jungen der Stadt sind ihr mehr oder weniger verfallen und einige Mädchen haben eine kleine oder auch größere Abneigung für sie übrig, weil es den Anschein hat, dass sie das Herz eines gewissen Jungen in ihren Händen hält.

Zu guter Letzt kommen dann noch die Saotomes ins Spiel. Ranma und Genma kamen vor gut zwei Jahren ins Haus der Tendos und sorgten seitdem für mehr als nur ein bisschen Chaos.  
Ranmas und Akanes Väter hatten sich einmal, während einer ihrer Sauftouren, das Versprechen gegeben ihre zwei Familien durch eine Heirat ihrer Kinder zu vereinigen. Tja, die Macht des Alkohols, kann ich dazu nur sagen.  
Genma hat seinem Sohn das Kämpfen beigebracht, was auch eigentlich schon alles war, dass er ihm lehren konnte.  
Ranma ist einer der besten unter den Kampfsportlern in ganz Japan und auch einer der Verfluchtesten. Er ist zur Hälfte ein Mädchen (ein fesches noch dazu) und hat gleich mehrere Verlobte am Hals (was er seinem Vater zu verdanken hat), eine Katzenphobie (ebenfalls Genmas Schuld) und ein unkontrolliertes Mundwerk (teilweise Genmas Schuld).

Seine Verlobten sind eine Amazone namens Xian Pu (auch Shampoo genannt), Ukyo Kuonji und Akane Tendo, wobei die letztere es nur auf ihrem Sterbebett zugeben würde, dass sie ihn gerne hätte. Und genau über die zwei möchte ich euch etwas erzählen – über Akane und Ranma.

Bis vor ungefähr einer Woche hatten die beiden sich nur gefetzt, bekämpft und widerliche Namen auf den jeweils anderen geschleudert, aber heute ist es ein bisschen anders. Um genau zu sein ist Akane anders geworden. Und wie, das erfährt ihr jetzt. Okay, drehen wir die Zeit um ungefähr eine Woche zurück.

„Ranma, no BAKA!", Akane sah wie so üblich Shampoo, wie sie Ranma in einer ihrer Todesumarmungen hielt, und flippte, bevor der 18-Jährige auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, komplett aus.  
Die Blauschwarzhaarige zückte ihren treuen Holzhammer, holte aus und beförderte ihren Verlobten mittels Akane Airs in die nächste Nachbarschaft. Wutentbrannt stapfte sie in Richtung Schule und wieder einmal verlor sie ihre Kontrolle, noch bevor sie über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht hatte.

‚Den Göttern sei Dank, dass morgen die Sommerferien anfangen, sonst verliere ich noch komplett den Verstand', dachte sie, als sie das Tor der Furinkan High sah.

Der Tag verging relativ ruhig, was auch kein Wunder war, da sich Akane und Ranma bis zum Abendbrot nichts zu sagen hatten und sich auch nicht oft unter die Augen traten. Das Essen wiederum verlief turbulent wie eh und je:  
Genma und Ranma stritten sich mal wieder um das letzte Reiskorn, Akane und Nabiki diskutierten über die heimlich aufgenommenen Fotos und Nodoka drohte hin und wieder mit ihrer Katana. Soun und Kasumi waren die einzigen am Tisch, die ruhig waren.

Die Bettzeit kam näher und alle machten es sich vorm Fernseher bequem. Nur zwei fehlten und das waren Ranma und Akane. Die beiden saßen am Dach des Hauses und schwiegen sich aus, bis der Zopfträger die Stille unterbrach:

„Ich glaub, ich geh auf eine Trainingsreise. Ich brauch endlich 'ne Pause von all dem hier."

Die junge Frau schaute ihren Verlobten nachdenklich an und verstand, was er meinte.

„Wohin?"

„Weiß noch nicht, aber weit, sehr weit weg von hier."

„Wie lange?"

„Ungefähr einen Monat."

„Wann?"

„Nächste Woche."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Geht es dir nicht auch auf die Nerven?"

„Was?"

„Ach, komm Akane. Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede."

Die Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und gab ihm so ihr Unwissen bekannt.

„Alles, mein ich. Die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an. Unsere Verlobung, eigentlich meine ganzen Verlobten, unsere Väter wie sie uns ständig drängen, mein Fluch, deine Unbeherrschtheit. Geht dir das nicht auch schon so was von auf die Nerven?"

Akane wollte demonstrieren und verneinen, aber es stimmte, was er sagte, zumindest ein Teil davon.

„Naja, nicht alles, aber vieles."

Wieder saßen die zwei still neben einander und starrten in die Sterne.

„Warum bist du heute früh wegen Shampoo ausgerastet und warst auf mich so wütend?", wollte Ranma wissen und studierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, welcher sich ein wenig verfinsterte.

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht?! Hast du überhaupt einmal nachgedacht, dass nicht alles meine Schuld ist?", brummte er sie an.

„Das ist mir bekannt, danke", fauchte Akane zurück und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Hast du dir jemals überhaupt Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du mich jedes Mal in die nächste Woche mit deinem verfluchten Hammer beförderst? Nein? Das dachte ich mir eh schon", der junge Mann seufzte laut auf, „Du wirst mich nie verstehen und deswegen versteh ich auch nicht, warum wir…nicht einfach…die ganze Sache abblasen."

Akane sah ihn mit großen, entsetzten Augen an und spürte wie zuerst ein Schauer über ihren gesamten Körper lief und sich dann auch noch ihre Eingeweide verknoteten. Sie lachte kurz und bitter auf, bevor sie wie betäubt aufstand und langsam die Leiter hinunterstieg.

‚Er hat mir selbst einmal erklärt, dass man ihn nur dann verstehen könne, wenn man sein Leben gelebt hätte.'

Ranma fiel es selber schwer die Auflösung ihrer Verlobung auszusprechen, aber er war müde von all dem. Nach zwei langen Jahren war er Akane auch nicht näher gekommen, zumindest nicht so nah wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Jawohl, Ranma Saotome gab auf. Er hasste es zwar, aber es brachte doch nichts mit einem Machoweib, das nicht einmal kochen konnte, verlobt zu sein, das ihn weder verstand noch mochte, wie es sich für Verlobte eigentlich gehörte.

Akane stieg mit hängendem Kopf langsam die Treppen zum ersten Stock hinauf und blieb eine Weile vor ihrer Zimmertür stehen.

‚Ach, Ranma. Ich möchte dich doch verstehen, aber verstehst du mich denn auch?'

Mit einem leisen Seufzen betrat sie ihren Schlafraum und ging schnurstracks auf ihr Bett zu. Als sie ihren Blick jedoch zu ihrem Schreibtisch drehte, musste sie einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, da dort nämlich eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig saß. Sie hatte violettschwarzes, hüftlanges Haar und graue, strahlende Augen. Ihren Körper bedeckte sie mit einem weinroten, trägerlosen Top und einem knielangen, etwas weiteren, schwarzen Samtrock. Schuhe trug sie allerdings keine. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen Holzstab, der um einige Zentimeter größer war als sie selbst. Runen waren im Holz eingebrannt.

„Hallo Akane", ihre Stimme war süß und melodisch.

„Wer…wer sind Sie? Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?", die Blauschwarzhaarige ging ein paar Schritte zurück, vergaß aber, dass hinter ihr ihr Bett stand und das hatte zur Folge, dass die 18-Jährige rücklings darauf fiel.

„Mein Name ist Aurora und ich kenne dich schon seitdem du in deiner Mutter heranwuchst. Kannst du mich bitte duzen, da ich mich sonst so alt fühle", lächelte Aurora sie an.

Akane rappelte sich auf und starrte die Frau ihr gegenüber an.

„Und woher genau kennst du mich? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich jemals gesehen zu haben."

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst, aber ich bin dein Schutzengel."

„Aha, du und mein Schutzengel. Du heißt nicht zufällig Kuno mit Nachnamen, oder?"

„Willst du mich beleidigen?"

„Außerdem bin ich Buddhistin. Ich glaube nicht an Engel."

„Tz tz, immer das Gleiche mit euch Sterblichen. Alle denken sie nur Schwarz oder Weiß. Wie wär's einmal mit Grau? Du glaubst doch sicher an Götter und Dämonen, oder?"

„Aber sicher doch. Ich sag nur Safran oder dieser lästige Katzendämon."

„Also, kannst du doch an Engel auch glauben. Jede Religion ist richtig. Dort oben gibt es nicht nur einen Gott, da gibt es gleich mehrere. Allah, Vishnu, Jehova, und und und. Jeder glaubt, er ist der beste von allen. Naja, jedem das Seine."

„Wenn du wirklich mein Schutzengel bist, wo sind dann deine Flügel und dein Heiligenschein? Und warum trägst du einen Holzstab mit dir rum? Und warum bist du dann hier und nicht im Himmel?"

„Ach, weißt du, selbst wir Engel haben mal Feierabend und wenn wir hier bei euch Sterblichen herumwandeln, dann sind wir eben zivil unterwegs. Was meinen Stab anbelangt, dort ist meine ganze Kraft gesammelt."

„Und warum bist du hier? Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass dein Chef sehr begeistert davon ist, dass du mit mir redest."

„Ich wollte dir einen kleinen Deal vorschlagen", Aurora stand vom Tisch auf und sah sich Akanes Zimmer genau an, „Nicht wirklich das, was man einer 18-Jährigen zuschreibt."

„Könntest du bitte meine Hanteln in der Ecke liegen lassen?"

‚Ich glaub, ich werd verrückt. Engel gibt's doch gar nicht und doch unterhalte ich mich angeblich mit einem.'

„Glaub es ruhig, Akane, ich bin in der Tat ein Engel. Was aber den Deal angeht, solltest du eines wissen: Wenn du ihn tatsächlich eingehst, werden Konsequenzen auftreten, die dein ganzes Leben beeinflussen werden."

„Um was geht es denn überhaupt?"

„Kurz gesagt um Ranma und dich!"

„Es gibt ab morgen keine Verlobung mehr. Ranma will jemanden, der ihn versteht, und das bin nicht ich. Und das werd ich auch niemals sein. Ich habe nicht einmal halb so viele Probleme wie er", seufzte Akane niedergeschmettert und empfand den Fleck auf ihrem Teppich sehr interessant, „außerdem lieben wir uns ja nicht einmal."

„Ach, nicht schon wieder diese Masche, Akane! Mir und Briar gehen diese Ausreden schon so was von auf die Nerven. Steht doch einmal zu euren Gefühlen! Ihr seid doch keine Kinder mehr", gab Aurora verärgert von sich, während sie ihren Schützling mit einem durchdringenden Blick musterte.

„Wer ist Briar?"

„Ranmas Schutzengel und das Thema zu wechseln hilft dir auch nicht weiter. Weißt du wie deprimierend es ist, wenn deine Arbeitskollegen eine Wette veranstalten, wann und ob deine Schützlinge zusammenkommen?"

„Naja, meine Arbeitskollegen nicht, aber meine Familie wettet darum. Was springt bei unserem Deal, wenn ich ihn eingehen sollte, für dich dabei raus?"

„Ganz einfach, du sagst in den nächsten 4 Tagen, dass du Ranma liebst und somit zeig ich's meinen lieben Kollegen, wer am längeren Hebel sitzt. _Hehe_", Aurora streckte Akane ihre Hand hin, „Bist du dabei oder willst du einen Prince Charming Shampoo oder Ukyo überlassen? Und das kampflos?"

„Was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht liebe?", die Blauhaarige blickte ihren Schutzengel in die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Weil ich es weiß und ich dir und mir helfen will. Wie lange willst du noch stur sein? Du hast nur mehr bis morgen Zeit und dann ist er weg. Für immer. Willst du wirklich mit dem Wissen leben, dass du deine große Liebe von dir fort gejagt hast? Aber du musst auch immer daran denken, dass der Deal Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird."

Akane war ein paar Minuten am Überlegen, bevor sie zögernd ihre Hand ausstreckte:

„Diese Konsequenzen werden sich hoffentlich lohnen, oder?"

„Du solltest lieber kleine Zweifel haben. Jetzt oder nie. Schlag endlich ein oder lass es bleiben."

Mehr brauchte das Mädchen nicht hören und schüttelte entschlossen Auroras Hand. In dem Moment als sich die zwei berührten, sendete Auroras Körper blaues Licht im Zimmer aus und pure Energie war zu spüren. Dieses Spektakel dauerte aber nur für wenige Sekunden und die Violettschwarzhaarige begann sanft zu lächeln:

„Wir haben einen heiligen Vertrag abgeschlossen, der nicht gebrochen werden darf. Ich erfülle meinen Part und du den Deinen."

„Und der Deine ist?", Akane sah Aurora skeptisch an und war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob die ganze Abmachung eine gute Idee war.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht gefährlich. Hey, ich BIN dein Schutzengel. Es ergäbe keinen Sinn, dass ich dein Leben gefährden sollte. Also, du wolltest Ranma verstehen, oder? Und genau das wirst du diese Nacht auch tun."

„Und wie? Ich kann unmöglich 18 Jahre in einer Nacht kennen lernen", die Blauhaarige war sich wirklich nicht mehr sicher, was möglich und nicht möglich war.

„Weißt du, wie lange man träumt? Nicht? Ungefähr 5 Sekunden (Daumen mal Pi) und in diesen 5 Sekunden glaubst du eine Stunde sei vergangen. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. Auf jeden Fall wirst du 18 Stunden durchschlafen. (Bitte nicht nachrechnen, weil ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmen kann…dankeschön) Keiner wird dich wecken können, egal was er oder sie versucht. In diesen 18 Stunden wirst du jedes einzelne Jahr von Ranma Saotome nacherleben, mit einer kleinen Veränderung, die wieder kleine Veränderungen nach sich ziehen wird. Du wirst keine Tendo sein, sondern eine Saotome. So wirst du deinen Geliebten besser verstehen. Diesen 18-stündigen Traum wirst du auch dein Leben lang nicht vergessen, es wird ein großer Bestandteil in deinen Erinnerungen bleiben. Und keine Angst, ich werde dich auch in diesem ‚Paralleluniversum' bewachen und so gut es geht beschützen", Aurora bestärkte Akane mit einem warmen, fast mütterlichen Lächeln.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen, wenn ich schlafe?"

„Wir sind verbunden und zwar nur durch unsere Seele. Wenn du schläfst, schlafe ich auch. Wenn du wach bist, dann bin ich es auch. Ganz einfach. Also, bist du bereit?"

Mit einem Nicken bestätigte Akane die Frage ihres Gegenübers und machte es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem.

„Du wirst morgen um, äh warte, 19:27 Uhr wieder aufwachen. Und auf los geht's los. Denk daran, da heute Freitag ist, hast du nur bis Dienstag 1:27 Uhr Zeit es ihm zu sagen", Aurora stand in der Mitte des Raumes, ihre Hände waren auf die Seite gestreckt und sie murmelte unhörbare Worte vor sich hin, ihr Stab schwebte horizontal vor ihr und gab wieder dieses Licht von sich, aber dies Mal war es ein Blutrot, „ach ja, noch etwas. Du wirst in deinem jetzigen Abenteuer keine einzige Erinnerung an dein wahres Leben haben. Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht, Akane."

„Wünsch ich dir auch", nuschelte Akane schläfrig, als sie langsam ins Land der Träume sank.

**Freitag, 9:00 Uhr am Morgen**

„Ranma, könntest du bitte Akane zum Frühstück holen?", sagte Kasumi, während sie den Tisch deckte.

Der Angesprochene wollte eigentlich verneinen, aber er konnte nicht. Wie auch? Wer würde das auch schon können? Schließlich war die älteste Tendoschwester zu nett und hilfsbereit, als dass man ihr irgendeinen Gefallen abschlagen konnte. Mit einem Seufzer stand der junge Mann auf und marschierte die Treppen hinauf. Bei seinem ungewollten Ziel angekommen, klopfte er dreimal und wartete auf eine Reaktion, leider aber ganz ohne Erfolg. Ein weiteres Klopfen und den Ruf ihres Namens veränderte die Situation ebenfalls nicht. Nach einer Weile entschloss sich der Pferdeschwanzträger dazu einfach in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, auch auf die Gefahr hin von einem Sportgerät oder einem Möbelstück erschlagen zu werden. Entschlossen öffnete er die Zimmertür und trat in den Raum.

„Könntest du dich endlich dazu bequemen zum Essen zu kommen oder sollen wir ohne dich anfangen?"

Keine Antwort, was Ranma natürlich nicht ertragen konnte ohne wütend zu werden.

„Schön, dann sprichst du eben nicht mit mir, ist auch egal."

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Hey, du taube Nuss. Beweg deinen dicken Hintern aus dem Bett", nach dieser Aussage ging er gleich einmal in Deckung, aber alles was er entgegen geschmissen bekam, war reine Stille.

Ranma ging langsam auf ihr Bett zu und betrachtete die Schlafende.

„Hey, seit wann schläfst du um diese Uhrzeit denn noch? Oder spielst du mir nur was vor? Bist du etwa immer noch zornig wegen der Sache mit Shampoo? Wach doch endlich auf!"

Er rüttelte sie ein Mal, dann ein zweites Mal, aber das gewünschte Ziel erreichte er immer noch nicht.

‚Mann, was soll ich bloß machen? Mr. Tendo wird mir die Schuld dafür geben. Ich hol einfach Kasumi oder Nabiki. Die werden schon wissen, was man tun kann. Bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren.'

* * *

„Okay, wir sitzen hier jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde und haben jede Weckmethode versucht um Akane aufzuwecken, aber nichts hat geklappt", schlussfolgerte Nabiki, als sie im Zimmer auf- und abging.

„Mein armes, kleines Mädchen ist sicher verhext worden", heulte das Familienoberhaupt der Tendos in den Armen seines Freundes, Genma, welcher ihn so gut es ging tröstete.

„Wir sollten Dr. Tofu holen. Er kann uns bestimmt sagen, was mit Akane geschehen ist.", meinte Nabiki und blickte Kasumi hoffnungsvoll in die Augen.

„Ich geh ihn anrufen. Ich hoffe, er kann einen Hausbesuch entbehren", und schon war die Älteste die Stufen hinunter geglitten und telefonierte mit ihrem geliebten Arzt, der sich auch nicht lange bitten ließ um zu kommen. Es könnte natürlich sein, dass er nur kam, weil er Kasumis Stimme in Verbindung mit „Komm doch bitte mal einen Sprung zu mir nach Hause." und den Rest ausgeblendet hatte, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ihr kennt doch Tofu und seine Reaktion af Kasumi.

„Nach längerer Betrachtung muss ich dir sagen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Dr. Tofu, wegen mir sind Sie doch nicht hier. Sondern wegen AKANE."

„Aber du bist doch Akane."

„Nein, ich bin Nabiki. Dort auf dem Bett liegt ihre Patientin. Ähm, Kasumi, könntest du bitte mit ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Ich müsste etwas mit dir besprechen. Vater, Herr Saotome, ihr kommt auch mit", Nabiki scheuchte alle drei die Treppen hinunter, was eine Entspannung in Ranma hervorrief.

„Also, Doc. Was ist mit Akane los? Können Sie schon etwas sagen?"

„Gib mir bitte noch einige Minuten und ich sag's dir", Tofu beugte sich über das schlafende Mädchen und nahm ihre Werte zur Kenntnis, bevor er sich ihrer Aura zuwand. Hin und wieder gab er einige Hmm's von sich und blätterte in einem kleinen Taschenbuch.

„Erstaunlich! So etwas habe noch nie zuvor gesehen!"

‚Soll das jetzt eine gute Nachricht sein oder wie jetzt?'

Verdutzt schaute Ranma den Heilpraktiker an.

„Was ich meine ist, dass sei rein physisch gesehen in eine Art Koma gefallen ist, aber ihre Seele scheint woanders zu sein."

„Und das heißt was?"

„Dass ihre Seele zurzeit ein bisschen in ihr und ein bisschen außerhalb von ihr steckt. Nur möglich durch Magie oder Abwehr."

‚Jetzt ist es angesagt die Nerven zu verlieren. Oh, Mann, Mr. Tendo wird mich dafür verantwortlich machen.'

„Also, ist sie entweder verhext worden oder sie schützt sich selbst? Aber warum? Welchen Grund sollte es für diesen Zustand geben?", ein klein wenig Nervosität drang in Ranmas Körper ein, als er sich an gestern erinnerte. Daraufhin kamen dann auch noch Schuldgefühle, welche in einer minimalen Dosis anfing an ihm zu nagen. Was wäre, wenn es seine Schuld wäre? Nicht daran zu denken, was Herr Tendo und seine Mutter mit ihm machen würden.

„Wie kann man sie heilen?"

Tofu schaute den jungen Saotome lächelnd an. Er wusste, dass Ranma bis ans Ende der Welt gehen würde um ein Elixier holen zu gehen, nur damit Akane gesund wurde, aber dieses Mal…

„Es tut mir leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass es kein Heilmittel dagegen gib. Es ist rein psychischer Natur und dagegen ist leider kein Kraut gewachsen."

„Also, bin ich, sind wir völlig hilflos?", Ranma konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte, dass er einfach nur daneben stehen konnte, „aber es muss doch etwas geben, dass wir tun können! Es hat doch bis jetzt immer irgendein Mittel gegeben um Akane aus der Klemme zu helfen!"

„Dieses Mal leider nicht. Es liegt einzig und allein an Akane, wann sie aufwachen will", Tofu sah den jungen Mann durchdringend an, „Ich schlage dir vor, dass du dich entspannst. Mach etwas, dass dich ablenkt, z.B.: geh trainieren."

„Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach amüsieren gehen, während Akane vielleicht den Horror ihres Lebens durchmacht."

„Akane hat einen starken Geist. Vertrau ihr. Sie wird wieder aufwachen. Keine Sorge."

„Aber-„

„Kein aber, Ranma. Hab einfach nur Vertrauen."

Niedergeschlagen und ziemlich fertig stapfte der 18-Jährige aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung Dojo davon, wo er auch gleich mit einigen Katas anfing. Es half ihm über alles nachzudenken. Akane war nicht die Art von Mädchen, die sich vor Komplikationen drücken und verstecken. Sie stellte sich doch sonst immer allem, also musste Magie im Spiel sein. Und er kannte nur eine Person, die dahinterstecken konnte, aber es war nicht Shampoos Stil. Shampoo und die alte Hexe würden jemanden anders aus dem Weg räumen, zum Beispiel töten oder die Erinnerungen löschen, aber nicht zum Schlafen bringen und dann einfach warten bis die Verhexte wieder aufwachte.

‚Wer könnte daran Schuld sein?'

„Ranma, kommst du? Es gibt Mittagessen."

„Danke, aber ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Fühlst du dich Wohl? Du wirst mir doch hoffentlich nicht auch noch krank, oder?"

„Ich fühl mich wohl."

„Okay, aber ich stell vorsichtshalber eine Portion für dich in den Kühlschrank. Nicht dass du mir noch vom Fleisch fällst."

„Danke, Kasumi, und keine Sorge."

**Freitag, 19:27 Uhr am Abend**

„Wuaaaah!", Akane schoss etwas irritiert auf und sah sich nervös um.

Ihr Herz raste wie wild und ihr Puls pochte so laut, dass sie glaubte, man könnte es bis ins Wohnzimmer hören. Sie brauchte eine Weile bis sie wusste, wer sie nun wirklich war.

„Ich bin doch hoffentlich wieder Akane Tendo, oder?"

Mit einem Satz war sie von ihrem Bett aufgesprungen und lief so schnell sie nur konnte ins Badezimmer, stellte sich mit ihren Klamotten unter die Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. Ein gellender Freudeschrei war durchs ganze Haus zu hören.

„Woohoo! JA!"

Klatschnass und lachend ging Akane in den Essraum und begrüßte alle Anwesenden bis auf einen fröhlich. Genma hingegen schenkte sie nur einen vernichtenden Blick und einen Freiflug in den Koi-Teich.

„Meine Akane. Mein kleines Mädchen, du bist wieder wach. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ich dich für immer verloren hätte", schluchzte Soun als er ihr weinend um den Hals fiel, „Mein armes, hilfloses Mädchen."

„So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los."

Wofür war das eben? Genma setzte sich in seiner Pandagestalt wieder an den Tisch und hob empört sein Holzschild in die Luft.

„Akane, was oder besser gesagt, warum warst du in diesem Zustand?", Nabiki blickte von ihrem Manga auf und betrachtete ihre kleine Schwester.

„Solang ICH den Grund kenne, ist alles in Ordnung und mehr verrate ich nicht. Wo ist eigentlich Ranma?"

„Im Dojo. Er trainiert. Er will es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht", Kasumi nahm einen Schluck Tee und machte sich innerlich auf eine sarkastische Bemerkung gefasst. Die älteste Tendo-Schwester war zwar bis jetzt immer optimistisch, dass sich die zwei endlich über ihre Gefühle bald im Reinen sein würden, aber sogar ihre scheinbar endlose Geduld versiegte langsam nach zwei Jahren.

Die Antwort, die sie aber von Akane bekam, war einfach zu überraschend und schockierend.

„Ich weiß", lächelte die Blauhaarige und ging in Richtung Dojo davon.

Sie sah wie ihr Verlobter etwas unkonzentriert eine Kata ausübte.

„Wo hast du gerade deine Gedanken? Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich so bei deinem Training sehe."

Der Zopfträgerblickte hastig zur Tür und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Du…du bist wieder wach?!"

„Ähm, ja."

„Warum bist du so nass?"

„War unter der Dusche."

„Mit deinem Gewand?"

„Ja."

‚Okay, ich bin seit 18 Stunden wieder wach und habe 18 neue Lebensjahre erlebt und stehe hier rum und führe mit ihm eine über aus unsinnige Unterhaltung? Ich fass es einfach nicht!'

„Warum bist du nicht schon früher wach geworden? Dr. Tofu meinte, dass du nur durch zwei Dinge in diese Art von Schlaf fallen konntest. Entweder durch Magie oder durch deinen eigenen Willen."

„Ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir reden, aber nicht hier. Die Wände haben Ohren, falls du verstehst. In einer Stunde bei unserem Ort und pass auf, dass dir keiner folgt. Ich geh mich derweil WARM duschen und dann umziehen. Bis später", und mit einem süßen Lächeln war sie auch schon wieder weg.

Verdattert guckte Ranma seiner Verlobten nach und musste einige Male blinzeln. Warum führte sich das kawaiikune Machoweib gar nicht so wie Akane auf? Immer noch verwirrt, aber doch erleichtert ging der 18-Jährige aus dem Dojo hinaus und lief zum vereinbarten Ort: einer Brücke in einem Wäldchen ein wenig vom Tendohaushalt entfernt. Es war eine kleine Idylle mit dem Rauschen des doch etwas breiteren Baches und das Zwitschern der noch aktiven Vögel, mit dem herrlichen Abendrot und das Quieken eines Schweins.

‚Moment mal. Seit wann gibt es denn hier Schweine? Ryoga!'

Ranma versuchte das Geräusch zu orten, fand aber weder ein schwarzes Ferkel, noch etwas Schweineähnliches. Plötzlich hüpfte Akane mit dem Schwein im Arm aus den Büschen und gesellte sich zu Ranma.

„Hi du!"

„Hey du. Warum wolltest du hier mit mir reden?"

„Tja, ich glaub, ich kann dich jetzt verstehen."

„Wie das?"

„Eingebung, aber auf jeden Fall wollte ich dir danken, dass du ein wahrer Freund und mir immer stets zur Seite gestanden bist. Ich weiß, ich kann dir vertrauen, im Gegensatz zu jemand anderem."

„Hast du Fieber?", Ranma kontrollierte Akanes Temperatur und war richtig erschrocken, da sie gesund zu sein schien.

„Ranma, lass das!", knurrte die Blauschwarzhaarige und ballte eine Hand zur Faust, „ich wollte nur mit dir reden und das ganz normal."

„O-okay", der Junge schreckte ein wenig zurück, da er DIESE Akane sehr wohl kannte, „also, was gibt's? Und muss das Schwein mithören? Ich dachte, du wolltest allein mit mir reden?"

„Naja, P-chan, hat wohl doch den schlechtesten Orientierungssinn nach Ryoga."

„Ach, auch schon draufgekommen?"

„Allerdings, und mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass Ryoga in Verbindung mit kaltem Wasser verschwindet, dafür aber P-chan auftaucht. Eigenartig, nicht wahr?"

Zu Ranmas Überraschung klang die Stimme seiner Verlobten überhaupt nicht fragend, sondern eher sarkastisch.

„P-chan, geh derweil nach Hause. Wir sehen uns dann später", die 18-Jährige stellte das Tier auf den Boden und schupste es etwas in den nächstliegenden Busch und fügte leise noch hinzu, „so in einer Woche oder vielleicht auch erst in zwei."

Der Zopfträger sah die junge Frau neugierig an. Es war ihm neu, dass sie das schwarze Ferkel so abweisend behandelte. Hatte sie etwa Ryogas Geheimnis endlich herausgefunden? Wäre doch ein Grund zu Freude, oder? Aber irgendwie fühlte Ranma nur Mitleid mit einer großen Prise Schadenfreude kombiniert.

„Ranma, ich wollte dich bitten unserer Verlobung noch eine Chance zu geben", Akane setzte sich auf das Holzgeländer der Brücke und ließ ihre Beine überm Wasser baumeln, „Ich werde weder flehen noch betteln, aber ich will nicht einfach so aufgeben und so tun, als ob mir die letzten Jahre nichts bedeuten würden. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht so süß wie Shampoo und ich bin ganz sicher nicht so eine begnadete Köchin wie Ukyo, aber ich bin nun mal so wie ich bin. Außerdem bist du auch nicht gerade perfekt. Ich kann dir bloß versprechen, dass ich in Zukunft versuchen werde, dir von nun an zuzuhören und mein Temperament um eine Stufe zurückzuschrauben, aber nur wenn du, so schwer es dir auch fallen mag, denkst, bevor du sprichst. Versuchen wir's doch noch ein letztes Mal."

„Akane, woher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", Ranma stelle sich neben seine Verlobte, welche nur den Kopf schüttelte und meinte, dass es doch vollkommen egal wäre.

„Hat das was mit deinem ‚Koma' zu tun?"

Die junge Frau blickte unentschlossen auf das Wasser unter ihr.

„Akane! Was war los mit dir?! Warum konnte ich dich nicht wecken? Warum konnte ich überhaupt nichts tun?!"

„Es hat alles seinen Sinn, Ranma. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Zumindest noch nicht."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil du mir sowieso nicht glauben würdest. Abgesehen davon, hast du mir noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Weshalb sollte es ab jetzt klappen? Was sollte sich bitte geändert haben?"

„Spring über deinen Schatten und gib mir 4 Tage."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ich will wirklich nicht, dass die letzten zwei Jahre umsonst gewesen sein sollten, also verlange ich 4 Tage von dir um mich beweißen zu können und um dir zu zeigen, dass ich nicht nur heiße Luft heute von mir gegeben habe", Akane war den Tränen nahe, als sie nur Schweigen als Antwort bekam.

‚Was soll ich denn noch machen? Auf den Knien rutschen, schluchzen und jammern? So verzweifelt bin ich noch sicher nicht. Wenn er mich aber zurückweist, muss ich ihm trotzdem meine Liebe gestehen, weil sonst passiert…ähm, ich glaube, Aurora hat mir doch noch ein kleines Detail verschwiegen. Was passiert, wenn ich den heiligen Vertrag breche?'

„Na, gut. 4 Tage, aber wenn bis dahin kein Wunder geschieht, das unserer Beziehung helfen könnte -"

„Wirklich?!"

„Ja, und jetzt komm. Wir sollten zurück, ehe unsere Eltern noch denken, wir würden durchbrennen."

„Ich bleib noch ein Weilchen."

„Das halte ich nun wirklich nicht für klug. Es ist bereits dunkel und du weißt nicht, was hier so alles hinter den Büschen lauern kann."

„Mach dir um das keinen Kopf. Ich kann mich schon gegen alles wehren."

„Das denkst du, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."

„Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?", Akane begann mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, was bedeutete, dass sie langsam die Geduld verlor.

„Na, zum Beispiel, das eine Mal mit Toma oder das andere Mal mit Keema? Und dann noch einmal mit Mousse und dann mit Cologne und dann noch -"

„Danke, das reicht! Ich versteh, was du mir sagen willst, aber dieses Mal nicht!", irgendwie stimmte es sie traurig, dass Ranma einerseits ihr nicht wirklich vertraute und zum anderen auch noch Recht hatte. Sie war eine einfache Beute für jeden anderen Kampfsportler. Sie hatte sich gehen lassen, aber sie wusste auch, warum dies so war. Sie verlässt sich viel zu sehr auf Ranma.

„Und warum?"

„Darum und jetzt lass mich bitte allein. Ich muss über etwas nachdenken und hier ist es am besten. Zu Hause stört mich nur jeder."

„Na, gut! Tu doch, was du willst!", und schon verschwand er auch hinter den Bäumen.

Akane wartete noch einen Moment bis sie zuerst leise und dann etwas lauter nach Aurora rief.

„Ach, komm schon! Zeig dich mir! Ich hab da noch eine Frage."

Es herrschte eine Weile Stille. Akane hörte nur den Wind, wie er mit den Blättern spielte, und die Grillen zirpten leise, das Wasser plätscherte vergnügt vor sich hin und eine Nachtigall zwitscherte fröhlich ihr Lied. Es war wie schon erwähnt eine kleine Idylle mitten in Nerima – wer hätte das für möglich gehalten?

„Und was wäre dies für eine Frage?"

Die Blauschwarzhaarige fiel vor Überraschung doch fast in den Bach unter ihr, als sie die vertraute Stimme hinter ihr hörte.

„Was passiert, wenn ich den Deal nicht einhalten kann?", Akane drehte sich ein wenig auf dem Geländer um, damit sie dem Engel in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Tja, was könnte alles geschehen? Willst du etwa aus unserem Pakt zurücktreten? Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das nicht geht."

„Ja, ja, aber bitte sei so nett und antworte mir."

„Okay, aber es ist sicher nicht schön. Bist du sicher, dass du das hören willst?"

Das Mädchen nickte unsicher.

„Also, wenn du unseren Vertrag nicht einhältst, werdet ihr zwei die Plätze tauschen."

„Das allerdings könnte hart werden, aber ich hab's doch letztes Mal auch geschafft."

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Du wirst Ranma nie treffen und wenn doch, wird er bereits vergeben sein."

„Naja, wenigstens kann ich ihn dann auch nicht lieben und kennen, oder?"

Auroras Schweigen und bedrückter Blick ließen die 18-Jährige kreidebleich und entsetzt werden.

„Da-das ist doch hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst. Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht dein Ernst sei. So grausam und teuflisch kann etwas Heiliges sein? Für was für einen Gott arbeitest du bitte?"

„Früher war alles neutral und später haben sich das Gute und das Böse daraus abgespalten. Der Teufel kann so nett sein wie die Götter grausam sein können."

**Samstagmorgen**

„Hey, Ranma, hast du keinen Hunger?"

Die ganze Tendo- und Saotomefamile saßen am Frühstückstisch. Es verlief eigentlich normal. Genma und Ranma hatten ihr tägliches Morgentraining und stritten sich bis Nodoka mit ihrer Katana drohte, Nabiki zählte ihr Geld und ihre täglichen Einnahmen und Soun unterhielt sich mit seinen zwei anderen Kindern, bis Akane sah, dass ihr Verlobter in Gedanken verloren war, keinen Bissen runterbrachte und auch noch zuließ, dass ein Vater ihm das Essen stahl. Kurz gesagt, dass er so ganz und gar nicht Ranma war.

„Ranma? Hörst du mich überhaupt?"

„Ähm, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Du rührst dein Frühstück gar nicht an."

Ranma sah Akane in die Augen und entdeckte dort Besorgnis.

„Ich muss dich später etwas fragen."

„Okay."

Nach einigen Minuten fragte Akane um die Erlaubnis aufstehen zu dürfen, da sie bereits fertig war.

„Aber natürlich und denk dran, nachher noch bitte einkaufen zu gehen."

„Ich wird's schon nicht vergessen, Daddy."

„Ach, ja, nimm doch bitte Ranma mit, Nicht, dass du dir den Rücken verreckst."

Und da war er wieder, der einzigartige, unbezwingbare Kasumi-Charme, bei dem ganz Nerima schwach wurde.

Akane drehte sich im Türstock um und meinte nur lächelnd, dass es ganz allein Ranmas Entscheidung wäre.

„Also, ich finde…na ja, es wäre doch…na, gut. Ich werde ihr helfen. Akane, sag mir einfach nur, wann du gehen willst."

„Sagen wir in einer Stunde. Ich geh dann noch ein wenig trainieren", bevor die Blauschwarzhaarige aber den Raum verließ und den Dojo betrat, warf sie noch eine ihrer Miniausgaben von Holzhammer Genma an den Kopf.

**Samstagabend**

Ranma und Akane saßen gemeinsam wieder einmal auf dem Hausdach und sahen sich in getrauter Zweisamkeit die Sterne an.

„Seit wann bist du so ein Wassermagnet?", unterbrach Ranma das angenehme Schweigen.

„Ich glaube seit gestern Nacht. Ach ja, du wolltest mich doch irgendetwas fragen. Also, schieß los."

„Wer ist diese Aurora?"

Akanes Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Erstaunen und sie wusste für einen Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich hab gestern noch gewartet und dich ein wenig im Auge behalten für den Fall, dass doch was passieren hätte sollen."

„was hast du alles gehört?"

Ranma würde sie für verrückt erklären, wenn er von dem Deal erfahren sollte. Er würde sonst was von ihr halten. Er könnte auch wütend oder aggressiv oder missbilligend reagieren. Er würde sie auslachen oder verdammen. Immerhin ist sie doch sehr tief in sein Privatleben eingetaucht. Wäre der Spieß anders rum, wie würde sie wohl reagieren?

„Eigentlich nichts. Ich war zu weit weg. Ich hab dich nur ihren Namen rufen hören."

Die Blauschwarzhaarige konnte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung nicht aufhalten, woraufhin der junge Mann neben ihr ein wenig suspekt wurde.

„Aurora ist eine Freundin von mir, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht so lange kenne. Sie hat mir geholfen etwas zu erkennen, dass für mich von großer Bedeutung ist."

„Und wie hast du sie kennen gelernt?"

„Durch einen Zufall", lächelte die junge Frau in den Himmel. Ranma, welchem bei diesem Anblick das Blut in den Kopf schoss, räusperte sich.

„Du…hast dich ziemlich verändert und das in nur einer Nacht. Warum? Wie?"

„Aurora, hat mir geholfen eine andere Sichtweise zu bekommen. Ich verstehe einige Dinge besser als zuvor und schätze mein Glück mit dir ein bisschen mehr."

Ranma sah seine Verlobte ungläubig an und dachte sich, dass diese Akane zwar netter und süßer war, aber irgendwie vermisste er die kleinen (und manchmal auch die großen) Streitereien mit ihr. Heute war der friedlichste Tag, den die zwei in den letzten beiden Jahren miteinander verbracht hatten, und er fühlte sich nicht wirklich glücklich. Ihm fehlte das, was ihm vorgestern noch so auf die Nerven gegangen ist. Das war doch nicht normal, dass er sich miserabel fühlen musste, damit er glücklich war! Andererseits war sein Name auch Saotome.

„Und woher kommt die plötzliche Aggressivität meinem Paps gegenüber?"

Akanes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich für furze Zeit und sie übte sich bloß in Schweigen. Der Zopfträger sah seine Verlobte neugierig an und wartete etwas ungeduldig auf die Antwort, doch statt auf seine Frage einzugehen, stand Akane auf und meinte nur, dass sie ins Bett ginge.

„Hey, Akane! Lass mich nicht dauernd im Dunkeln tappen. Hey, hörst du mich überhaupt? Du sollst mich doch nicht immer ignorieren! Verdammt noch mal, Akane!"

**Sonntag, circa 6:00 Uhr morgens**

Obwohl Ferien waren, wollte Akane nicht länger faul in ihrem Bett verbringen und beschloss, deshalb ihr neuerlerntes Wissen zu üben und zu trainieren, außerdem wollte sie über ihren kleinen Ausflug ins Paralleluniversum nachdenken. Die 18-Jährige stand im Dojo und führte einige Katas aus, die sie aus ihrem zweiten Leben, wie sie es so schön nannte, kennen gelernt hatte. Nach den Übungen folgten ein bis zwei kleine neue Kampftechniken und zum Schluss joggte sie noch ihre altbewährte große Runde durch das Viertel. Es tat gut sich wieder einmal richtig auszupowern. Sie hatte schon komplett vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt völlig fertig und verschwitzt in irgendeiner Ecke im Dojo zusammenzubrechen.

‚Wie kann ich ihm nur sagen, dass ich ihn liebe? Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ja die Chance geben wieder ein normales Leben zu führen, auch wenn er sich nie daran erinnern würde. Hmm, aber sollte ich ihn davor einweihen? Aurora meinte, ich würde ihn nie finden. Könnte ich überhaupt mit so einem Fluch leben bis ich sterbe? Könnte ich mich daran gewöhnen?'

Akane änderte in eine meditative Haltung und zerbrach sich ihren Kopf. Den Schatten vor der Tür bemerkte sie nicht.

„Aurora sprach auch noch von Konsequenzen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich gestern sieben- und heute zweimal mit Wasser übergossen wurde, habe ich noch nichts mitbekommen. Okay, und wenn ich mich an etwas erinnere, ist es verwirrend von welchem Leben _hehe_."

Die 18-Jährige bemerkte nicht wie der Schatten langsam von hinten auf sie zukam.

* * *

Ranma lag wach in seinem Bett und dachte über Akanes Veränderung nach. Sein Blick wanderte auf den Wecker, welcher 8:32 Uhr anzeigte.

‚Noch eine halbe Stunde bis Kasumi das Früh-'

Ein gellender Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Akane!"

Kaum eine Minute späte war er im Dojo. Dort am Boden sah er Akane rücklings liegen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Er rannte zu ihr und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

„Akane, was'n los? Hey, antworte. Verdammt noch mal, sag doch was!"

„Hu-Hund!"

„Häh, was is mit nem Hund sein?"

Akane blinzelte einmal, holte tief Luft und ließ ihre Muskeln entspannen. Schreckliche Erinnerungen tauchten in ihrem Bewusstsein auf.

‚**Papa, wie konntest du mir dies nur antun? Überall sind hungrige Hunde. Wieder hat mich einer gebissen.'  
„Au, Papa, hilf mir bitte!"  
„Es macht dich stark!", kam die Antwort zurück, „Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder."  
Und wieder spürte die 8-Jährige die scharfen Zähne der Tiere in ihren Beinchen und Ärmchen, um welche Fleisch und Fisch gebunden waren.  
‚Papa, hilf mir doch. Bitte!'**

Das Mädchen fing an zu knurren, „Das meinte sie mit Konsequenzen."

‚Oh, ja, ich werde diesen alten Mann umbringen müssen. Auf eine qualvolle und langsame Art und Weise.'

Sie setzte sich in eine aufrechte Position, ohne Ranma zu bemerken. Erst als er sprach, fiel er ihr auf.

„Was meinst du? Was ist mit dir überhaupt passiert? Dein vorheriges erstarrtes Verhalten kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

Sie sah in seinen Augen tief verborgene Sorgen.

„Nichts ist. Ein Hund hat mich bloß fast zu Tode erschreckt. Das ist alles."

Ihre Vermeidung von Blickkontakt und ein nervöses Lachen verrieten dem Kampfsportler, dass sie ihm nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. Akane stand auf und versuchte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bekommen.

„Ranma, hättest du ähm Lust mit mir ein Eis essen zu gehen?"

Der junge Mann sah wie sich ihre Wangen röteten und spürte wie die Seinen die gleiche Farbe bekamen. Nach einem langen Schweigen spürte Akane Panik in ihr aufkommen.

‚Hab ich ihn verschreckt? Ist er verärgert? Will er vielleicht doch nichts von mir? Hat sich Aurora geirrt? Warum kann er nicht einfach etwas sagen?'

Gerade als sie gehen wollte, bejahte er ihre Frage. Mit einem ernstgemeinten Lächeln sah sie ihn an, bevor sie sich in die Dusche begab.

„Irgendetwas ist mit ihr Falsch. So viel steht fest. Nur was?", nachdenklich begann er sein morgendliches Training.

* * *

„Ach, was für ein schöner Nachmittag", seufzte Akane, nachdem die zwei ihr Es gegessen und beschlossen hatten eine Runde im Park spazieren zu gehen. Ranma sah sie an und lächelte ein wenig als er Akanes Zufriedenheit bemerkte.

„Hallo Ran-chan!"

Ukyou kam im schnellen Tempo auf ihren geliebten Verlobten losgerannt und nahm auch so gleich einen seiner Arme in eine klammernde Gefangenschaft.

‚Oh, oh, das kann nur Ärger bedeuten.'

Ranma schluckte einmal fest und begann sich instinktiv in eine Verteidigungsposition aus Angst vor Akane zu begeben. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb das Mädchen an seiner Seite ganz ruhig und grüßte Ukyou lediglich. Ranma und dessen Sandkastenfreundin starrten die Blauschwarzhaarige entsetzt an. Keine Beschimpfungen, keine Beleidigungen, kein Schlag. Sie wirkte genauso gelassen wie vor einer Minute. Innerlich aber kämpfte sie mit ihrem alten Ich.

‚Ich werde ihn nicht schlagen. Ich werde ihn nicht anschreien. Ich werde ruhig bleiben.'

Der Zopfträger traute dieser Ruhe nicht so ganz und befreite sich, so gut es ging, aus Ucchans Umklammerung. Diese Ruhe machte ihm Angst. Schreckliche Angst sogar.

‚Oh, mein Gott, sie wird mich umbringen. Sie wird mich vierteilen, erwürgen, ertränken.'

Das war nicht seine Akane. Jawohl, SEINE Akane. Hey, er hatte seine Gefühle immerhin über ein Jahr verleugnet. Sie wollen auch einmal raus und solange nur er davon weiß, ist alles in Butter.

„Ran-chan, gehst du heute mit mir aus? Wir könnten danach gemeinsam zu mir gehen und -"

„Airen wird nicht mit Okonomijaki-Mädchen ausgehen. Airen geht mit mir aus."

„Shampoo, willst du einen Kampf?"

„Der Gewinner geht mit Ranma aus!"

„Akane, komm. Gehen wir weit weg von hier", flüsterte Ranma seiner Verlobten zu, bevor er sie auf seine Arme nahm und davonlief.

Die zwei anderen Streithähne bekamen von der Flucht rein gar nichts mit.

Zu Hause angekommen vergrub sich Ranma in den Dojo und Akane ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Soun und Genma eine Partie Go spielten. Die 18-Jährige konnte ein Knurren nicht unterdrücken, als sie den älteren Saotome sah. Sie ging aber ohne ihn zu verletzen an ihnen vorbei und setzte sich an den Teich.

‚Tag zwei vorbei und nichts passiert. Soll ich ihm denn nicht doch lieber den Fluch abnehmen, damit er glücklich werden kann? Ich hab die Möglichkeit dazu. Mit dem Fluch könnte ich ja noch leben, aber ein Leben ohne Ranma? Vor allem, wenn ich weiß, dass er existiert. Das bekomme ich sicher nicht zustande.'

Seitdem Akane von ihrem komatösen Zustand aufgewacht war, fühlte sie sich vollkommen anders. Zum einen verspürte sie den starken Drang immer Trainieren zu wollen, um ihren Körper zu stärken, da ihre ausgebildete Seele sich unwohl fühlte. Sie war nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht. Sie fühlte sich schwächer als je zu vor, da sie jetzt weiß, wie stark sie sein könnte. Noch dazu kam der psychische Druck. Genmas Training konnte sie ja ertragen, aber jetzt auch noch die Sache mit Ranma und dessen Fluch.

‚Ich glaub, ich geh trainieren.'

Ranma beobachtet seine Verlobte beim Üben und merkte, dass die 18-Jährige einen neuen Kampfstil entwickelte. Es war eine Mischung aus ihrem alten und seinem eigenen Stil.

‚Seit wann kombiniert sie denn Kampftechniken? Seit wann trainiert sie denn so viel? Seit einem Jahr trainiert sie doch eigentlich nur einmal in der Woche.'

„Argh, ich brauch eine Trainingreise. 18 Jahre geistige Erfahrung kann nicht in diesem schwachen Körper bleiben. Ich muss circa fünf Jahre nachholen und das in ein paar Wochen. Hier kann das nicht gehen. Vielleicht zuerst in den Wäldern und dann in den Bergen", die Blauschwarzhaarige schwang ihr Bein graziös in die Luft, danach folgte Faustschlag und zum Schluss noch einen Salto rückwärts.

„Mist, wieder falsch gelandet."

‚Akane ist komplett verändert. Nicht nur ihr Wesen, sondern auch ihr Kampfstil. Ihr Fokus ist klarer, ihre Beinarbeit sehr gut und auch ihre Konzentration ist stärker als sonst. Moment mal, was mein sie mit 18 Jahre geistige Erfahrung? Was ist nur mit dir geschehen, Akane?'

Ranma kam langsam auf die fluchende junge Frau zu, da sie die Übung wieder nicht hinbekam.

„Du solltest mehr auf deine Beine bei der Landung achten."

Akane drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte in saphirblaue Augen. Mit einem Nicken gab sie ihr Verständnis bekannt. Die beiden verbrachten zwei ganze Stunden im Dojo. Ranma war der geduldige Lehrer und Akane die gelehrige Schülerin. Das Lachen der zwei blieb nicht ungehört. Die restliche Familie versammelte sich vor der Dojotür und linste beim Fenster hinein. Natürlich schoss Nabiki ein paar Fotos für die Nachwelt und als Beweiß für die Wetten, wann die beiden sich endlich einmal verstehen werden.

„Wer von euch hat auf den Monat Juli gesetzt? Mal sehen!", die mittlere Tendotochter zückte einen Kalender und begann aufgeregt darin zu blättern.

„Aha, keiner – die Bank, also ich, gewinnt. Also, her mit der Kohle."

Während Nabiki ihr Geld zählte und Soun und Genma die nächste Hochzeit planten, bereitete Kasumi das Abendessen vor.

* * *

„Der Sternenhimmel ist heute Nacht wieder atemberaubend, findest du nicht?"

„Akane, sag mir endlich, was mit dir passiert ist."

Akane hüllte sich nur in Schweigen. Ranma bohrte seine Nägel in die Dachbretter. Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld. Wie oft musste er sie noch fragen, damit sie ihm eine Antwort gab. Wie sollte sich so ihr Verhältnis verbessern?

„Warum glaubst du, dass etwas mit mir passiert sein?"

Okay, und hier war wieder der Sturkopf der 18-Jährigen.

„Gut, dann sag's mir eben nicht!"

Und das war auch schon Ranmas Ungeduld, die aus ihm sprach.

„Du willst es wirklich wissen?! Na gut! Mein Schutzengel zeigte mir dein Leben!"

Stille.

Der Zopfträger stand auf und blickte skeptisch auf seine Verlobte hinab.

„Aha, und das soll ich dir glauben?"

Sofort war Akane aufgesprungen und stand nun wenige Zentimeter von Ranma entfernt.

„Argh, Männer! Ich wusste, warum ich lieber auf der Männerhass-Schiene weiter laufen hätte sollen! Aber nein! Du musstest ja in meinem Leben auftauchen und meine Vorsätze zunichte machen! Gute Nacht, Herr Saotome!"

**Montagmittag**

„Papa, die Hitze bringt uns alle um. Lass uns an den Strand fahren. Finanziell können wir es uns leisten."

Nabiki war spendabel, das hieß nichts Gutes.

„Also, gut. Es ist beschlossen. Wir fahren heute noch an den Strand. Geht eure Sachen packen, wir fahren in einer Stunde los."

Soun war spontan, das hieß doppeltes Unheil.

‚Die haben doch wieder was geplant', die Verlobten schauten einander an und seufzten beide gleichzeitig.

Im Hotel angekommen war auch schon klar, was die Familie ausgeheckt hatte.

„WAS? Ranma und ich sollen uns ein Zimmer teilen? Warum können sich Genma und er ins Doppelbettzimmer?"

„Nodoka und ich wollen ein paar einsame Stunden miteinander verbringen und zwar ohne Katana, stimmt's Liebling?"

„Wart es nur ab, Liebling."

„Sag doch auch einmal was, Ranma. Sag bloß, du hast keinen Einwand bei ihrem Versuch uns zusammen zu zwingen?"

„Die Hoffnung, unseren Eltern jeden Quatsch ausreden zu können, hab ich schon längst aufgegeben. Außerdem hast du nur noch bis morgen Zeit. Komm, lass uns auspacken gehen."

**Montagabend**

‚Ranma, du Idiot. Warum musst du mich immer wieder beleidigen? Mir reicht's!'

Akane stapfte mit schweren Schritten den Strand entlang und wurde immer schneller, als sie merkte, dass ihr Verlobter ihr folgte.

„Von mir aus! Dann leb ich halt mit dem Fluch und werde ihn nie kennen lernen. Ist mir völlig egal. Seine ewigen Beleidigungen kann er sich sonst wohin stecken."

„Akane, bleib doch endlich stehen, wenn ich mich bei dir entschuldigen soll!"

Die Blauschwarzhaarige tat aber genau das Gegenteil.

„Vergiss es, Ranma, du kannst mir gestohlen bleiben!"

„Sei doch nicht so ein STURKOPF! Du weißt genau, dass du gegen mich keine Chance hast!"

„Okay, du willst reden, dann reden wir doch einmal Klartext!", Akane drehte sich abrupt um und startete auf den Zopfträger zu.

Als sie vor ihm stand, ließ sie ihren Zorn freien Lauf.

„Die letzten Tage hab ich mich zurückgehalten und versucht an unserer Beziehung zu arbeiten, weil mir etwas an dir liegt. Aber anscheinend war es nur ein einseitiges Verlangen unsere Verlobung zu retten. Ich hab's satt mir ständig anhören zu müssen, dass ich nicht kochen oder schwimmen kann, dass ich schwach bin und dich immer als meinen Retter brauche!"

„Ach ja, du tust gerade so, als ob nur ich so bin, aber von dir willst du ja nicht reden. Ich bin nicht so ein Playboy, für den du mich hältst. Meine Verlobten hab ich mir ja nicht einmal selbst aussuchen können. Und immer, wenn ich dir etwas Nettes sage, wie zum Beispiel, dass du hübsch bist, werde ich von dir nicht ernst genommen."

„Das könnte durchaus daran liegen, dass du mich normalerweise immer als Machoweib bezeichnest. Laut dir bin ich brutal, flach wie ein Brett und jegliche angeborene Weiblichkeit würde mir fehlen. Ah ja, ich bin ja auch noch stur, tollpatschig und vollkommen hässlich."

„Von dir bekomme ich aber auch nicht gerade Komplimente. Wie war das damals mit ‚Er allein ist schon ein Paar' oder dass ich ein Perverser sei."

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte unangenehme Stille. Die beiden dachten über das eben gesagte nach.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass wir uns ändern könnten? Oder sollen wir wirklich Tag für Tag mit solchen verbalen Kämpfen uns durchschlagen?", Ranma ließ sich plump auf den Boden fallen und starrte in den Himmel. Ein paar Sterne waren schon deutlich zu sehen.

„Ich könnte doch einen Kochkurs besuchen. Immerhin ist mir schon einmal ein normales Curry gelungen, vielleicht auch ein weiteres Mal", die Blauschwarzhaarige setzte sich neben Ranma und seufzte leise.

„Akane, sag mir ganz offen und ehrlich: was empfindest du wirklich für mich? Ich meine, ohne die richtigen Gefühle, können wir nie unser ganzes Leben gemeinsam verbringen. Nur mit Akzeptanz und Toleranz können wir k eine Ehe führen. Also, sag mir bitte, was empfindest du für mich?"

Ranma hörte Akane tief Luft holen. Ihre rehbraunen Augen suchten die Seinen und suchten dort nach einem Hinweis auf die erhoffte Erwiderung ihrer Gefühle. Die junge Frau lächelte ihr liebevollstes und süßestes Lächeln.

„Ich hab unsere Streitereien die letzten paar Tage ein wenig vermisst", Akane streifte eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, als der Wind mit ihrer Mähne anfing zu tanzen, „Weißt du, ich würde am liebsten die Zeit anhalten. Unsere Familien sind nicht hier, deine Verlobten sind ebenfalls nicht hier. Wir sind für uns. Allein. Ich genieße solche seltenen Momente, du nicht?"

Der junge Mann nickte ein wenig. Es stimmte. Er genoss die friedlichen Momente ebenso sehr wie Akane.

„Bevor ich dir sage, was ich für dich fühle, erzählst du mir lieber, was dir an mir überhaupt gefällt. Ich will jetzt wirklich einmal etwas Positives hören und nichts Negatives."

Ranmas Kopf war hochrot und heiß wie Feuer. Worte waren nicht wirklich sein Ding. Was passiert, wenn er wieder seinen Mund zu weit aufreißt?

„Ich…ich finde, dein Lächeln und deine Augen sehr hübsch. Ich mag ein selbstbewusstes Auftreten, sowie deinen starken Willen. Du gehst stur und stolz deinen Weg. Ich mag sogar dein Temperament."

„Mögen, aber nicht lieben, stimmt 's? Hach, Träume sind Schäume, so heißt es doch", Akane ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen.

„Wie meinst du das?", Ranma beugte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite um seiner Verlobten ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Akane versank in den saphirfarbenen Augen und ihr Körper fing an, ihr nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Ihr Herz begann, immer schneller Blut durch die Venen zu jagen, Adrenalin machte sich in ihren Adern breit, ihr Kopf fing an abzuschalten. Ihre Arme schlangen sich langsam um Ranmas Hals und zogen dessen Kopf immer näher zu ihr heran. Ihr Herz und ihr Kopf waren sich im Moment einig.

Dem Zopfträger ging es ähnlich wie dem Mädchen. Er vergaß den Augenblick. Nichts hatte mehr in seinem Hirn Platz. Keine Verlobten, keine Eltern, kein Ryouga, kein Kuno. Nur Akane, die unter ihm lag. Sie war süß, na ja, eigentlich schon eher sexy. Mit dem Bikinioberteil und der Hotpants. Wer könnte da nicht widerstehen?

Der Kuss war lieblich, zurückhaltend und sanft. Zumindest am Anfang. Mit der Zeit wurde er immer leidenschaftlicher und heißer. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die zwei sich wieder von einander trennten.

„Ranma, ich liebe dich. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich werde mich ändern, ich versprech's. Aber bitte verlass mich nicht", Akane schossen, bei der Vorstellung abgewiesen werden zu können, die Tränen in die Augen, „Es tut mir leid, falls ich dich überrumpelt haben sollte, aber…aber du hast mich doch nach meinen Gefühlen gefragt und jetzt fühl ich mich so, als ob ich mich rechtfertigen müsste. Oh, mein Gott, warum heul ich auf einmal?"

„Sch, beruhig dich doch erst mal. Ganz ruhig. Du musst dich nicht aufregen und rechtfertigen. Warum hätte ich dich denn küssen sollen, wenn mir nichts an dir liegen sollte. Akane, ich liebe dich", lächelte ein etwas nervöser Ranma.

„W-wirklich?"

„Wenn ich's dir doch sage."

Akane küsste ihren Verlobten vor lauter Aufregung gleich ein zweites Mal und begann glücklich zu lachen.

„Du, Ranma, was hältst du von einer Trainingsreise? Ich hab erkannt, dass ich mehr trainieren sollte."

„Nur wir zwei?"

„Na, klar. Ich möchte nämlich nicht im Land sein, wenn das zwischen uns unsere Familien und Freunde rausbekommen."

„Überzeugt. Morgen geht's los. Ach ja, du musst mir aber vorher noch sagen, was dich so verändert hat."

„Das hab ich dir doch schon erzählt. Mein Schutzengel hat mir dein Leben gezeigt, oder warum sollte ich sonst jetzt auf einmal Angst vor Hunden haben? Sie meinte, eine Hundephobie wäre besser, weil du ja schon eine Katzenphobie hast."

_**In der Götterdimension.**_

Aurora und Briar lächelten, als sie Liebeserklärung ihrer beiden Schützlinge hörten.

„YES! HA! Damit hätten wir's euch gezeigt", jubelte der violetthaarige Engel.

„Also, Gott, wo sind unsere Moneten?"

"Vergiss nicht, die Gier ist eine der Todsünden, mein lieber Briar."

* * *

So, meine Lieben. ENDE!  
Ich freu mich auf eure Kommentare, bis denne


End file.
